The Peltier effect is the creation of a heat difference by an electric voltage. The effect occurs when a current is passed through two dissimilar metals or semiconductors that are connected to one another at two junctions (Peltier junctions). The current drives a transfer of heat from one junction to the other, such that one of the junctions is cooled and the other is heated. Peltier coolers, also called thermo-electric coolers, are solid-state devices that utilize the Peltier effect for heating and/or cooling.
The following patents and patent applications may be of interest:    U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,341 to Witteles    U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,923 to Hed    U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,422 to van Groeningen    U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,349 to Kieval    U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,990 to Putz et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,837 to Fox    U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,474 to Saadat    U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,594 to Cohen et al.    PCT Publication WO 03/101354 to Saadat    PCT Publication WO 04/032720 to Osorio et al.    PCT Publication WO 04/062481 to Mower    U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0028229 to Rothman    U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0167581 to Mower    U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0210286 to Saadat